


Mirror

by e_llle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, also some freaky reflection stuff in this too, chan's only in the last paragraph, hyunjin d words sorry, hyunjin kinda crushes on minho ??, if school isn't an ass this week lol, might make a part two, slightly minchan, woops forgot to add that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_llle/pseuds/e_llle
Summary: " What you want, what you want, mirror for myself "In which Minho looks into the mirror but sees something other than his reflection.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this story is lowkey confusing, the reflection doesn't have a name, they are referred to as ' he ' (with quotation marks). kudos and comment if you liked this story ! i might make a part two, but i need some ideas, until then, tell me any ideas you have and i might write it ! i'm always open to constructive criticism !!

Trudging through the hallway into his room, Minho's hand slackens as his bags drop to the floor and gets ready to go to sleep. He was especially exhausted from dance practice he had that day. They had a competition coming up soon, so his team couldn't afford anyone slacking off. That caused him to stay over at the studio longer than he had originally intended to. He dragged his weary legs to his dresser to pick out his night clothes. He reached for his silk pajamas in the drawer and placed them on his bed and prepared to take a shower.

Ridding himself from his shirt and grabbing his towel, Minho heads to the bathroom. Passing by his floor length mirror, he sees something out of the corner of his eye, what was that ? He did a double take and stared in the mirror again, peering closely at his reflection that peered back at him. Until it didn't. That was when he saw it.

Cold, piercing blue eyes.

Staring right at him.

A dark patch staining its chest.

Rushing into the shower, he tried to ignore what he had seen as the cold water ran down his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, _something was wrong._ As soon as the thought left his head a scraping sound filled the male's ears, so loud he couldn't hear anything else. Minho clutched onto his ears, screamed out in agony, doing anything in vain to stop the noise. Then his chest began to burn. Despite the freezing water he was showering in, the burning sensation pressed on his torso didn't subside in the slightest. Falling to the shower floor, Minho began to convulse. His body jerking to the side uncontrollably only added to the excruciating pain he was experiencing. He was shaking, crying, wailing, he wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. He begged and begged for it all to stop. He didn't know who he was begging, but he knew he wanted it to stop. That's when he heard it.

_" Look back here, I miss seeing your face. "_

Shivers flew down his spine, causing the trembles in his body to only intensify. As this happened, Minho didn't notice the water change temperature until he was shivering from the cold water hitting his body. It was colder than he had it set originally, it felt like his skin was turning into ice. It was so cold it burned. It felt like his skin was freezing and then cracking, then freezing again. Over and over and over again. The same words repeated in his head, pounding in his mind. He felt as if his head was going to explode from all the pressure. Minho could barely lift a finger to shut off the water. He felt as if he could never get up again. Lying on the shower floor, curled up in fetus position, he begged and begged for it to stop.

Minho had to get out of the shower. Through the booming voice in his ears and burning in his chest, he managed to raise his arm high enough to shut off the water. With the water gone, the freezing cold disappeared and his trembles slowed. The pressure on his chest subsided and though he still felt weak, Minho could stand for a few minutes.

And a few minutes was all he needed to get out of the shower and into his room with his night clothes on. He sat on his bed, chest heaving. He didn't feel great, he still had a slight headache from before. That whole incident had made him extremely tired, but he was still restless. The recent events flashed through his mind as he tried to make some sort of sense from it. Thinking of that reminded him of the eyes he saw in his mirror.

He looks up at the object and gets a weird feeling in his gut. Standing up, Minho drapes a cloth over the mirror, suspicious of it. With the mirror covered, he felt a little better. Until he heard a few rapid knocks at his door. Arriving at the door, Minho looked through the peephole to find Hyunjin. Hyunjin was one of Minho's friends back from college. They had kept in touch, but there was something about Hyunjin that put off Minho. He would always catch Hyunjin staring at him, or spacing out near him. And sometimes Hyunjin would stop talking in the middle of his sentence and just start looking at him. He would stutter and his cheeks burned red whenever they spoke. Minho suspected that Hyunjin might have a crush on him, but didn't know for sure, so he pushed the thought aside.

Opening the door to his friend, Hyunjin greeted him with a short hug. Resting his head on his friend's shoulder, Minho let out a sigh. Maybe he was just seeing things, he was feeling tired after all. He was grateful his friend was there to distract him from his troubling thoughts. Minho allowed Hyunjin to enter and they briefly chatted before Minho offered to get Hyunjin a drink. To which Hyunjin requested a cola in return.

When Minho left to the kitchen, Hyunjin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Talking to Minho wasn't difficult, it was staying focused on the conversation. He couldn't seem to focus when he was with Minho and he didn't seem to know why. As these thoughts filled his mind, a soft melody reached his ears. It was very soothing and quiet, Hyunjin felt like he could fall asleep to it. The more he listened to it, the more he felt drawn to it. With a fuzzy mind, the male stood and followed the sweet tune, completely ignoring the other in the kitchen.

Hyunjin dragged his feet, like he was in a trance. The enchanting melody brings Hyunjin to Minho's room. The voice sounded from the cloth covered mirror, driving Hyunjin to move in that direction. Like a puppeteer controlling its puppet, an unseen force lifted the male's hand to the cloth and pulled it off the mirror. The cloth dropped to the floor and Hyunjin's hand to his side. Stepping back, a silhouette of a man emerges from the mirror, stealing the other male's breath away.

In front of his mirror, the mirage of Minho stands. Hyunjin thought he looked ethereal standing there. He stood awestruck at the presence of ' Minho '.

A vague memory of Minho going to the kitchen resurfaced. In the back of his mind, Hyunjin knew something wasn't right. He didn't think much of it though as the music was louder and sweeter now. ' Minho ' stood in front of Hyunjin and softly smiled at him.

_" Oh Hyunjin, you know I care for you, right ? "_

_" Be a dear and help me cut this rope, I can't do it myself. "_

_" I know you're strong enough, Hyunjin. "_

Those flattering words and sweet melody were enough for Hyunjin to do as ' Minho ' said. Crouching near the tether near ' Minho's ' feet, he reaches for it with his hand. Then he freezes, how was he supposed to cut the tether ? Why was he going to cut the tether ? Why would Minho sweet talk him ? As he questioned his actions, the soft, sweet melody and voice of ' Minho ' glazed over his thoughts and filled his ears as he was once again put under ' his ' spell.

When his hand touches the rope around ' Minho's ' leg, he felt as if his body was pushing into itself. The hand on the rope burned and shook. Hyunjin panicked, eyes frantically looking around. His eyes met those of ' Minho's ' and he realized that he wasn't Minho. He didn't have the same brown eyes as Minho, these eyes were cold, blue, blank, and remorseless. The once sweet looking smile stretched into a sick grin across ' Minho's ' face as he watched the poor male die. A gasp was all that left Hyunjin's lips before his body slumped over, lifeless.

Stepping over the now dead Hyunjin, ' Minho ' makes his way out of the room on the lookout for the real Minho. Walking through the hallway with soft steps, ' Minho ' peeks into the living room to see the back of a confused Minho. Minho was looking around, wondering where his friend went. The cold blue eyes stared hungrily at the male. Finally, ' he ' can see him. Finally ' he ' can touch Minho. But ' he ' hasn't much time. ' He ' can feel the tugging in the small of his back, trying to pull him back to the mirror.

Moving quickly, the male draws closer to Minho, who has yet to see him. ' He ' comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the waist of Minho in front of him and whispers,

_" Look back here, I miss seeing your face. "_

Minho jumps, startled let's out a squeak of surprise. ' Minho ' buries his nose in the shoulder of the man captured in his arms. Oh, how much ' he ' loved the scent of him. ' He ' couldn't wait until ' he ' would smell it all the time. As ' he ' cherishes the moment with Minho, ' he ' ignores the ever growing tug in his stomach and the struggling male in his arms.

When ' he ' loosens his arm slightly, Minho uses that as an opportunity to try and escape, but ' he ' catches him, and pulls him back. Forcing Minho to face ' him ', a soft smile grows on ' his ' face. ' He ' opens his mouth and let's the sweet tune pierce through the air. ' He ' watches as Minho's eyes grow glassy and unfocused. Moving in closer, ' he ' presses his lips onto Minho's.

Minho freezes at the intimate contact, momentarily shaken out of his trance, and ' he ' deepens the kiss.

Minho feels a strange sensation in his mouth, as if something was pushing itself in, and jerks forward. Then he does again, and this time everything goes dark for a few seconds. When he can see again, everything is rushing away from him. It all moves so fast he doesn't realize he's in a new place until he feels cold. He looks around and spots an opening and moves towards it to find out he's trapped. Outside the opening looks familiar. That's when he realizes,

he's in the mirror.

He can see himself in his own reflection even though he is inside the mirror itself. He skin picked up a paler, bluish tone. His hair lays limp on his head, a flat mop of black hair. Dark eyebags are visible and his face is gaunt. His lips were stained an inky black colour, clashing against his pale skin. He was in the mirror for only a minute and his entire appearance changed. But there was one thing that caught his eye, just like it did before this whole ordeal.

On the left side of his chest, a dark stain was very clear on his skin. An unsettlingly accurate replica of Minho walks in the room. The male peers into the mirror, catches the real Minho's eyes, and smiles. ' He ' smiles that same sickly sweet smile and leaves. Minho looks down at himself and notices the bluish haze surrounding his body. He reaches to touch his arm to only pass through it to his surprise. He doesn't have a physical body anymore, ' he ' has it.

And ' he ' never came back, so for months, Minho was stuck inside that mirror, never seeing anyone again until someone moves in. Someone named Chan. And Minho is going to find a way to get Chan to help him get his body back.


End file.
